


电话亭

by Lilianheresy



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilianheresy/pseuds/Lilianheresy
Summary: 黄段子大手睡粉记





	电话亭

**Author's Note:**

> 代人发稿

204的房间墙壁上有一个洞，内轮在无意间发现了这件事。

一个下雨的午后，雨点很重地敲在屋棚上，昏昏杂杂。雨水从墙缝处渗进来，据说是新换的墙纸被浸得烂软，臭虫成列从墙纸里爬出来。其中一只浑身发软了，啪地掉到了内轮的左脸。内轮熟练地用手弹开，然后睁开眼在躺椅上坐正。他不在床上睡觉，一个人的重量一上去会压死好些臭虫，剩下无数就浩浩荡荡涌出来，像搬家的蚁群。一个人对付不了，就得忍受小家伙们在身上乱爬。内轮来到这里的第一天就一屁股坐到了床上，也是目前为止唯一一次。

发呆了半晌——这样的落雨天实在哀伤，每一缕雨都可是一个人的一丝游魂——他两眼空空站起来，吱呀拉开桌子下面右方的抽屉，在灰尘和老鼠屎里翻出了一双没用过的一次性手套。掸掸灰尘，打开，套好。内轮蹲下，或者踮脚，或者踩在椅子上和窗上，一只一只去捏那些虫子。啪叽。啪叽啪叽。密密麻麻的小东西在墙上乱窜，不断地爬进墙纸下又爬出来。有一块墙纸边缘起着泡，他迟疑一下，伸手拉下一个角。老板娘看到了一定会跳着脚问候内轮母亲被操烂的逼今天在猪圈和疯狗堆里找到生意了吗。管他妈的。再找个胶带补上的事。

内轮掀下墙纸的一角，一小块墙皮随着剥落。他手疾眼快地捉住一只因突然暴露而无措的虫子。自得。——不妨再撕下来一点。他这么做了，然后看到一个不规则的，簌簌落着灰的墙洞。他小心地凑过脸——这个洞是通的。

内轮先生就这样阴差阳错地发现了墙上的洞。隔壁房间没有东西堵着它。透过洞，在雨季的昏暗光线里，可以勉强辨认那是一个空出来的客房。洞长得很偏，在空空一面墙的上方，除了他这种存心跟自己过不去的神经病之外，难以想象还有什么人会发现它。这家店的大部分住客目光都如口痰和脚印般黏在地板上。桌角，床下，每一处背阴都该落下几块或几万块钱和一本印满裸女的书籍——他们这么希望。他们也知道那些地方有的是玻璃碎片、烂鞋底、浸满精液或血或其他脏东西的纸团和人结成一团的毛发。像一个小小的欲望垃圾场。总之，百分之九十九的可能，那个墙洞是一个处女洞。内轮先生这样认为，他不管是谁搞这么一个洞出来。

于是乎他一个下午和晚上心情都很好，喝店里怪味的罗宋汤时脏话仅仅骂了两句。那是一个秘密，也许通向一桩风流韵事，也许通向一个都市怪谈，也许直接通向很多年后某一天，作为一个没有后来的故事开头。尽管现在它仅仅通向一个空房间。

喝完汤之后内轮就在躺椅上睡觉。一直睡到九点半，准时睁开了眼睛。他此时醒来，是因为他要听一个夜间色情电话。最开始，他有钱，对这些不了解，就一口气订了很多，被连着榨了三天，人很萎靡，看路上哪怕是差了两辈的人一起走路脑袋里都冒出一个声音讲些不干不净的东西。第四天他觉得自己已经空了，于是卧床不起两日，才重新精神抖擞起来。现在他只订了一个只有一位固定讲述者的热线。那些故事的人物包括任何性别与任何性别的人，有一次的故事甚至是一对夫妻，妻子与乌龟，丈夫与狗的畸恋。内轮对乌龟和狗没什么兴趣，但那叙述与声音足以让他沉迷。

讲述者自称“斯坎儿”，一位男性，听声音不是个老年人。斯坎儿的声音低沉，很有磁性，却往往用一种对一切的无所谓的语气讲话，这冷淡与时不时的戏谑性感到让人抓狂。内轮把音量调到很大，听着他的荤话在夜里疯狂地自慰，前面，后面。然后就有人砸门，一边砸一边叫内轮婊子。婊子，变态，你听着录音叫床的声音我真是闻所未闻。内轮正享受着高潮，长长地恣意地喟叹。外面的人还在砸门。婊子，老子干死你后要去洗洗鸡巴。内轮只能去开门，并捅了那个两个月不洗澡的男人肩膀一刀。他身上很臭，所以内轮猜他两个月不洗澡。洗鸡巴不适合你，所以把它剁下来洗吧，内轮说。

内轮不可能改变打色情电话的习惯。但第二天又搬来一个餐厅女工和她肥胖的女儿，夜里砸门的男人走了，母女俩住进了内轮的隔壁203。他只得调小声音。那对母女住了很久，他也就习惯了调小声音把电话放在耳畔，像斯坎儿向自己低语，耳膜鼓动着是斯坎儿的舌头小鱼般游了进来。他一动不动凭想象就可后穴紧缩，马眼渗出液体打湿内裤，浑身发软将要高潮。

那天晚上内轮照常闭着眼打自己的电话。斯坎儿讲了一个搞援交的高中女生被自己沉默寡言的一位男同学在夜晚拖进厕所强奸的故事。

“她尖叫，一边尖叫一边期待地偷偷将胸罩垮下来一点，随着挣扎的动作乳房就从胸罩里跳出来，奶头支起一点。她的阴道难耐地摩挲。”  
“我把鸡巴塞进去，她穴里的软肉立刻咬紧了我，生怕我出去。我动一下，她就呻吟一声，并将屁股抬得更高。”  
他把按摩棒捅进屁眼，压低声音叫着斯坎儿的名字，整个身子和身下的椅子都跟着震颤。

内轮被饿醒了。房间里没有钟，只知道天是亮的，不知道是上午还是下午。无所谓，他推开门，那门一碰就尖声地响得厉害。他准备下楼去隔壁那条街买黑面包和果酱，这样的旅馆除了一些小零嘴和汤水，是不会给客人准备饭食的。 他顺手带上门，这时隔壁205——也就是昨天那个空房间的门突然打开了，一个白脑袋探出来。  
那是一个二十岁以上四十岁以下的男人——你知道男性的年龄很难判断，有时候十年来他们都是一个样子。他比内轮高了半个脑袋，穿一套浅蓝色睡衣，身形很好，长得也不错，眼窝很深眼角下垂，看上去像个混血。很难想象这样的男人会出现在这个破烂旅馆。

男人与内轮有点面面相觑。

 

————————————————

昨天傍晚，旗木花了两倍的价钱住进一间据说环境最好的客房，但还是在进门半个钟头内发现了三只臭虫一只蟑螂。没有杀虫剂，他就在包里翻找熏香，却一不小心碰掉了桌上的钢笔。钢笔滚到了立柜背后，他只能蹲下身伸长手去够那支笔。做这样的动作半个身子和半张脸都会贴到墙上，他有点洁癖，心里不太舒服。忍着不适他努力伸长手臂用五指摸索，却渐渐感到墙那边一种隐秘的声响。  
旗木有很多身份，干的工作有的光鲜，但也有的不太好见人，比如说他有时是个讲色情电话的。他从事与性有关的行业，但没有偷窥癖，对隔壁人的性生活没有兴趣——这倒不妨碍他将这份经历作为素材。总之，旗木很愿意留给隔壁人一份性隐私。而他之所以贴着潮湿冰凉的墙面一直到听不见絮语与喘息才站起身，完全是因为对面高潮时喊的名字是“斯坎儿”，他的工作用化名。

旗木站起来时腿是麻的，差点摔倒。那一个晚上他都有点辗转悱恻。他知道，对面的喊的完全可能是另外一个斯坎儿（这样的怪名字有多少人会取啊），或者说一个跟“斯坎儿”发音很像的词。但如果……不论怎么说，隔着一面墙听一个陌生人叫着自己的名字自慰，的确是很新奇啊。  
他想要见到隔壁的人。

旗木作息很规律，天亮没多久就起床，溜达一圈回来后看书、写书。他在家的时候可以遛狗，这次出来没法带狗，还有点空虚惆怅。将近中午，他突然听到一阵吱呀吱呀的开门声。旗木立即反应过来是隔壁的人出来了，他没多想就腾地起身，也开门出去。

那是个二十来岁的小年轻，整个人出乎旗木意料的周正——要是不看右脸上深深浅浅的疤痕的话，甚至能称得上是一个美青年。旗木好歹也摸爬滚打活着到了现在，没被那疤脸吓到，只是越发感到好奇。

“你好，我叫旗木。”他用平常的声音讲话，跟讲色情电话时不太一样。但那青年闻言还是微微睁大了眼睛，流露出一丝难以置信的神色。

哇。旗木想。

————————————————

内轮端来凳子，在上面铺了一床毛毯，然后脱了鞋赤足踩上去。他的动作轻得像一只猫。

掀开墙纸，对面就是旗木的房间了。内轮可以感到自己的血流像涨潮的海水一样一浪一浪从四肢涌过心脏涌向头顶，那心脏跳得很快很重。

旗木坐在书桌前看书，侧对着这面墙。他换了一件青色的衬衣，木纹扣子解开两颗，领口敞开来。内轮盯着那漂亮的下颌线和喉结、锁骨吞了吞口水。然后又看他的鼻子、眼睛，银色的头发——把他的一切都看完了，不够。内轮的脑子里，软绵绵的火、宝石一样的水混杂着急急地燃烧、流淌，爆炸了。他浑身发麻，一阵风吹来就会敏感得一抖将要倒下，只有阴茎坚挺，徒劳地抵着一面脏兮兮的墙和墙上臭虫。

天黑下来，今天晚上没有斯坎儿的电话。过了两三个钟头，旗木房间关了灯，内轮也躺到了床上。下午的时候一向吝啬得要命的老板突然来换整层楼的床垫与被套，并赠送了驱虫的药水。这实在是匪夷所思。但这的确好得很，睡了好久的椅子，内轮的背和颈椎终于可以放松休息了，那床软得让人像躺在梦里。

而内轮难以入眠。旗木的声线渐渐地与斯坎儿重合在一起。世界上声音相似的人很多，但他自诩有狗一样的耳朵。最重要的是内轮想到那双眼角下垂，看上去对什么都没什么热情的眼睛，就觉得那一定是斯坎儿的眼睛。

那一定是斯坎儿的眼睛。内轮想，他一边抚慰自己的性器，一边回想斯坎儿讲过的那些话：

“我对着他，拉开拉链，掏出了我的鸡巴。”

这是所有荤话里内轮最喜欢的一句。这一句话直白而粗鲁，带来的快感不是生理上，而是心理上的。内轮的屁眼里按摩棒以最大的功率在震动，他一只手撸动性器，另一只手五指并拢成锥状往嘴巴里塞。

喉舌收缩，他猛地弓起身，剧烈地咳了几下。手上的活暂停了，而按摩棒还不知疲惫地钻着他的屁眼。一层层推来的快感将要淹没他的理智，他却在射精前一刻按住了自己的马眼，身体不由得难耐地扭动。  
意识不清，内轮断断续续地一会儿叫“斯坎儿”一会儿叫“旗木”，最后他松开手痉挛着瘫软在床上，一股股精液喷射到大腿，小腹和身下的床单。

内轮不知道的，是此时旗木正贴着墙壁，听着他的声音抚慰自己的阴茎，紧闭着嘴无声地射了出来。旗木没照镜子，不知道自己两眼通红。

————————————————

内轮的电话坏掉了。因为他吃早餐时打翻了牛奶，哐当，全浇到那可怜电话上。

内轮因此心情很坏，今天有斯坎儿的电话节目，而他身上只有几十块钱了，这儿混的人从来不借钱给他人，使他没法去搞一部新的。见他娘的鬼，内轮从开始听斯坎儿的电话开始，从来没有错过过一期。

下午的时候又开始下雨，内轮在房间里昏睡。夜晚对面舞厅发了情似的放歌，噪声之大整条街都震耳欲聋。内轮心情非常差，他揣了弹簧刀和一把手枪出去，在门口遇到了那位洗衣女工。女工用惊喜而感激的眼神看着他：“内轮先生！”

几天前的一个晚上，女工生病了，她的胖女儿只能走夜路去买药，要到家时被一个大汉抱住。胖女孩大声呼救，吵醒了内轮——事实上是吵醒了很多人，但这里的大部分人对此司空见惯，扭扭头继续睡觉，仍然睡得香甜。而内轮从二楼翻了下去，用枪抵住了大汉的额头。“你别看吧。”内轮对女孩说。于是大汉的鬼哭狼嚎吵醒了更多人，有人推开窗子大骂，内轮就从衣服上割下布条塞住大汉的嘴。  
“走吧。”内轮说，惊魂未定的胖女孩才松开手中那块尖利的石头，那是她被扑倒时在地上摸到的，一直紧紧捏在手中，将她手心割破流血都未知觉。

“愿上帝保佑你！我们的英雄！”女工在胸前画了一个十字。“没有人可以打败你！没有人可以伤害你！”

内轮突然感到泄气。他不信上帝，也不尊敬上帝，但丧失了去抢一部手机的愿望，与女工道别后就竖起衣领戴上帽子冲进了雨中。

在一个小杂货店里他买了一张电话卡。穿过两个街区，一堵断墙下是这个小镇最后一个电话亭。内轮没事的时候喜欢来这里。那墙上用各种颜色的笔和各种工具写满了小男孩小太妹们爱说的话，有几处画了裸女，滑板和棕榈树，最醒目的是有人用红色油漆喷了“OPEN YOUR ANUS”几个大大字占据断墙的中央与几乎一半的面积。内轮觉得那句话怎么听怎么怪，但是很合他心意。

电话亭早已积满灰尘和污垢。他把卡插进去，然后按出那六个数字“009720”，那是斯坎儿色情电话节目的号码。

这个节目当然是要订阅才能收听的。内轮举着听筒听了很久嘈杂的忙音。他当然知道。而他今天为什么来，也许只是想看看这堵屁眼墙。

他额前的头发和衣服都打湿了，盯着那张电话卡发呆。雨还在下，他今天真的错过斯坎儿的电话了。

————————————————

有人在外面“咚咚”地敲了两下玻璃，内轮转过头，模模糊糊地看到一个穿浅色风衣的人打着一把伞。是旗木。

旗木用手拂去玻璃上的水滴，内轮用手擦掉玻璃上的雾气。他们四目相对，相对无言。大雨落在他们的头顶与脚下，冲刷过墙面上红色的油漆“OPEN YOUR ANUS”。四下全是雨声，这个街区已经废弃了。

内轮最后走出电话亭，站到了旗木面前。“你知道吗，我最喜欢的一句话是‘我对着你，拉开拉链，掏出了鸡巴。’”旗木说着松开手，伞落在流水的路面。他拉开拉链，扯下内裤，半勃起的阴茎跳了出来，正对着内轮。

他面无表情，而内轮几乎要哭出来。

内轮上前了一步，离他更近了，他平日里翘起的银白头发被水打湿服服帖帖地垂下。内轮没有吻他，没有抱他，只是一条腿跪地地蹲了下来。

不需要吻他，不需要抱他。内轮凑上了脸。


End file.
